it's purely just a misunderstanding
by thousand feathers
Summary: Zero have a boyfriend? They even makeout. This is Zero we're talking about.This is my first fic. Sorry if there any errors, english is my second languange.


**Title: It's purely just a misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I do not own them. This was written purely for entertainment. **

Kaito run his long fingers through the silky silver-hair. It was always so soft, it reminds him of the past when they used to trained together. How Zero would try to gut him simply because he tugged on his hair during their fight and squabble. Zero and his relationship are complicated there is no words to described it. He knows that Zero feel the same. Zero feel relax and content just laying there on the wet ground staring into the dark sky watching the full moon while his head rested on the older hunter lap. In night like this, he hated to be alone. It makes him remember of the past, the tragedy that befalls his family 4 years ago. Zero could feel his eye lids getting heavier. He is so tired and it hurts too much. The burden of watching your own family massacre in front your eyes. The pain. The anger that follow after. The need of vengeance to anchor him in the world of living.

_I wish I could let it all go…_

He eyes close slowly as he began to drift to much needed rest in a distant he could hear a voice calling out to him.

"As much as I know you wanted to sleep", kaito trailed lazily. "I'm not your bed", he says a bit annoyed. Zero began to stirred when feel his face is slap gently.

"Let me sleep, yuuki".

"Sorry to break it to you—I'm not you girlfriend", came the deep voice reply. Zero shoot up immediately, hand delve inside his jacket reaching for his gun.

Typical response, the voice sounds irate but still it had a playful ring to it. Zero look up and saw Kaito smiles fondly at him. Glad you're not rusty after all, it was say in such a flat tone. Zero glares dagger at kaito who merely look at him with questioning brow. He sighed when it didn't work the way he wants. What?, he says spitefully. The raven haired ask is princess is too tired to walk? Zero looks at the hunter confusedly. The older hunter by few year smirks, I guess I can always fix that- with that he scooped the silver hair boy and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potato. Kaito, he growls in warning. Kaito ignores him and proceed carrying him kicking and screaming to the sun dorm while humming softly.

Kaito watched the boy back arched and gasp escape from his lush lips when his body hit the mattress roughly.

_Damn..._

The silver hair cursed. The fight has really got to him. Now, he hurting almost everywhere.

_Kaito….Zero sighs softly._

_Can't you be gentle? He glares. I'm hurting here._

_.. it hurts, Zero complained after finally decided he should waste anymore energy to glares at Kaito when it doesn't even work._

"

_Get use to it,…bitch. The other boy growled back tired of hearing the silver hair complains. Brats. You try to help them and all you get is a full ear. Zero 'accidentally' slap Kaito._

The two occupants are oblivious to the ruckus happening outside in hallway. Outside the room the eavesdropping teenage boys was exchanging looks. Some of them were grinning widely, while others have a stricken look on their faces. There also a few boys who look worry and agitated like in any moment they would kick open the door.

Ahhgh..Kaito. it hurts, Zero whines as Kaito tend to his wound. _Yuuki is so much better at this, Zero absentmindedly thought. Maybe I should ask her help instead, she'll start asking question. It is better this way and I don't want to worry her. God, kaito. Damn it. .When I'm finish it's gonna feel better. _Stop struggling then. Sheesh, Kaito hissed impatiently and press cotton balls harder. Zero kicked him. You are the one that put yourself in this stituation, kaito groan and glare angrily from down the floor where he fell. If you keep this up I gonna tie you up, he threatens, getting up on the bed. He takes a cotton and apply antiseptic to the wounds. Zero slaps him. He glares back and continues applying the antiseptic this time gently. Zero slapped him again.

Stop that, he growled. I would if you stop being inconsiderate bastard, Zero hissed at him.

_Kaito exhales slowly, calm yourself calm yourself. _Look. I'm doing it as gently as I can...y-you, before he could finished his sentences the silver hair slaps him again. That it. The last slap was his boiling point.

He slaps the silver hair back. They struggle for awhile and bed creaks with all the movement. Finally he got the boy tied up. Kaito look at him smugly. Kaito press the wet cloth into his cheek than he wet it again and press to the boy cheek, nursing both their reddening cheeks. Kaito sigh and grabs the antiseptic again and dabbed the wounds. This time unexpectedly the boy screams his name at his ear. Kaito bandaged the wounds neatly, he sighs. My ear is still ringing. You're too loud. Zero settles for glare now that his mouth is muffled by cloth. _The nerve. I'm gonna fucking kill you, he threaten with his glares. He smirked when he saw the older boy froze before slowly gulping. Good so he manage to get his message across. _

The eavesdropping boys was blushing to their ears but not sure what to do with this new information. Their ice cold, stoic classmate supposedly asexual is a gay? And he had boyfriend. They even make out?

…What they heard…

_Kaito….Zero sighs softly._

_Can't you be gentle? He glares._

_.. it hurts_

_Get use to it,…bitch._

_Slapping sound_

Ahhgh..Kaito. it hurts.

_kaito. Damn it. _

_When I'm finish it's gon€na feel better. Just relax. _

_Bastard, easy for you to say_

Stop struggling then.

Slapping sound. A groan. Creaking noise.

More slapping sound….

It quiet down

Then a scream. Kaito!

A sigh. My ear is still ringing. You're too loud.

**Next morning….**

Zero's days started normal, he wakes up get dressed and went to classes. However, the subtle glances thrown at his way or the murmur whenever he walks past by didn't escape him.

_Damn.._

_Would they quit with the staring? What with the whispering anyway?_

He frowed as he think he just saw a boy stared and blush. He notice others that stare and had silly look on their face. Is that a drool?

Are they staring at his butt? Nah. He shakes his head. Why would anyone want to look at his butt anyway?

**NOTES**

**No, nothing happen zero was being a whiny brat. Kaito just told him to suck it up and get use to it. Kaito didn't call Zero bitch, he was actually calling him **_**son of a bitch**_** but with the entire ruckus going on his dorm mates just catch the **_**'bitch**_** part. So, they assumed Kaito was zero's boyfriend or somethin' and he was totally fucking him with all the sweet noises our cute zero-chan making.**


End file.
